My Dear Snow Queen
by Elsa The Snow Queen
Summary: Princess Alli had it all. Two sisters, a kingdom... that all changes when her sister's powers are revealed, and she has no other choice but to go with her, no matter what challenges come along. AnnaxKristoff OCxHans *MOVIE SPOILERS INSIDE*
1. The Party Is Over

**My Dear Snow Queen**

I was Princess of Arendale. I had two sisters- Elsa and Anna. Today was Elsa's queen coronation...

Boy was I excited!

I woke up, brushed my blonde hair out, (smiled at my resemblance to my sister Elsa), And put it in an updo. It was quite beautiful, and my older sister Anna helped me with it.

...Wait! I needed something... hmm... Aha! I found blue ink on my table and painted some streaks into my hair. _Perfect, now all I need is the perfect dress._ Scrounging through my closet, I finally found the perfect dress!

It was white, and at the top was black with short sleeves and a gold detail inbetween the chest and stomach area, so it basically looked just like my sisters' dresses.

I was so ready for the coronation!

Finally, it was time.

"Queen Elsa of Arendale. Princess Anna of Arendale, and Princess Alli of Arendale." The announcer said our names out loud. Me, being the youngest, was piped for this party!

I noticed all the different guests. Some from different kingdoms, and some I had seen in the village.

Elsa seemed nervous and kept looking down at her hands as if something were wrong. I slightly tilted my head in confusion.

The party started and we all gathered in the ballroom. We were all having a good time, and Anna seemed to be having a good time with Prince Hans. Everything was great. The weirdest part was when an old guy offered me a dance...

Everything changed.

Elsa seemed depressed. "The party is over. Close the gates." She said, walking to the door.

"What? Elsa no! No, wait!" Anna detached herself from Hans. She grabbed Elsa's glove and it came off.

I wondered if I should step into this and stop it. No, I would just make it worse...

"G-give me my glove!" Elsa stammered while trying to grab her glove back.

"Elsa please, please! I can't live like this anymore!"

"...Then leave."

Anna stood up straight, tears welled in her eyes as Elsa walked away.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

"Enough, Anna!"

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? W-why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?" Anna raised her voice.

"I said, ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled and all of a sudden, ice shot out of her hands and frozen part of the ballroom. Her eyes widened.

"Sorcery. I know there was something dubious going on around here!" The old guy that danced with me said. I tried running to Elsa, but tripped over the ice an cut my hand. "Elsa..." Anna softly whispered. A small tear fell from my eye.

Thats when I knew what to do. I was going with Elsa, wherever she was going...

**Well, thats chapter one! My OC, Princess Alli, is going to try and go with Elsa. Guess what happened while I was writing this- a Frozen doll commercial came on for Anna and Elsa! Lol. Please no flames. I will continue once I get 5 reviews :) Feel free to review! Thanks!**


	2. Wait For Me

My Dear Snow Queen

I gasped. Running as fast as we could, Anna, Hans and I made our way to where she had escaped. I made my way onto the ice she had created while running across the lake, slipping a little.

Anna slipped and Hans caught her.

_Theres no going back._ I said to myself, and continued to run after her. "ALLI!" Anna shouted from the bottom of the staircase. I ignored her.

Finally, Elsa made it through ice- but into the town. Everyone gathered around her, and I tried my best to fight through the crowd.

"Please, just stay away!" She cried and grasped onto the water fountain's side. It turned to ice, and gasps were heard from the crowd.

Elsa made her way through the crowd and ran to a snowy hill. The town was snowing, as was all of Arendale. It was completely frozen.

I ran after her as she made her way up the hill. "Elsa!" I shouted, falling onto the snow.

She looked back at me, and knew that I wasn't trying to stop her...

I was going with her.

"Alli..." She sighed and stared at me. I looked back at her with sad eyes. "Fine."

I smiled and ran to her side. My arms were freezing, but I resisted complaining. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked. "All I know is that we have to escape the guards. Now let's go." We ran up the hill.

I stopped for a second and looked back the the town. Anna was on a horse, ready to come after us. "Yeah, let's go."

Time passed, and we were far away from the small town. We stopped for a second and I sat in the snow. "Elsa?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What if they find us? What will they do to you?"

"I don't know. But Mother and Father always told me to protect you and Anna... but shes on her own now. She is old enough."

"Well, then we're going to need some guards to wherever we go. Like, if someone tries to break in and take you away." I smiled.

"Perfect! We'll live in an ice castle and we'll have a gigantic snowman as a guard. A vicious one." Elsa smirked.

We both laughed, and she put her arm around me. "Now, let's get going!"

"You know, we should make dresses that match the ice castle!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! They'll be amazing." Elsa nodded.

I froze. _I hear footsteps..._ "Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and we bolted from the area. The footsteps kept getting closer, and closer. We both tripped over a snow covered rock (and a big one, might I add.) and rolled down the hill. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Elsa and I both cried as we fell down the hill.

The footsteps stopped and I pulled her into a nearby cave. "They were here. I see footsteps. But they end here..." I knew that voice. It was The Duke of Weselton, a.k.a, the old guy who asked me to dance at the party.

HE WAS AGAINST US!? WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO HIM!?

_Calm down, calm down. Don't freak out. You always do._ I took a deep breath and pressed my back against the cave wall.

"Keep looking boys. They could be anywhere."

_Boy, we are going to be in here for a long time._

**Heh... this is how I imagine the movie plot goes along. Thanksgiving weekend I'll be filling this story with chapters. Okie, 10 reviews for chapter 3! AllixHans will come in at the dungeon part. Sorry if the chapters are a little short, I try to make the ends cliffhangers. Next chapter Elsa and Alli sing- well, you know what song Elsa sings if you're really into the movie like me :D Until tomorrow, bai!**

**~ Elsa the Snow Queen**


	3. The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyways

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okay, so heres chapter 3! No one commented on chapter 2, but I just HAD to continue this! By the way, when the words are bold like this while they are singing, it means that Elsa and Alli are singing at the same time. And when they talk like **_this,_** then its only one of them singing. Here we go!**

We FINALLY got out, after a while, and Elsa and I were back to walking across the snowy land.

The wind was heavy, and now I was freezing. Before I could say anything, I heard Elsa start to sing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried_

Elsa clutched her cape where it joined by neck.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well now they know_

She ripped her glove off and it flew off into the wind.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_

I smiled as she made a bridge out of ice.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand and here I stay_  
_Let the storm rage on..._

She stopped. I walked up the bridge to her and started to sing.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

We both grabbed the tiaras off our heads, looked at them, and sang

**"I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"**

We threw the tiaras away. Then, magic happened. Elsa pulled at the back of her hair and a braid appeared. I did the same. My hair came out of the updo, looking straight and amazing.

**Let it go, Let it go**  
**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

She lifted her hands, and our ballroom gowns turned into icy blue gowns, both long sleeved. Elsa started to make the ice castle, and it rose from the ground.

**Let it go, let it go**  
**That perfect girl is gone**

Our ice castle was done. We both walked out onto the balcony with our heads held high.

**Here I stand in the light of day**

We looked at each other, and finished off our song.

**Let the storm rage on!**

Elsa and I went downstairs, and as she was about to close the doors of our castle...

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

She turned around and the door slammed closed.

_My life just got a whole life better,_

I thought.

**Okay, 15 reviews for chapter 4! Next chapter Elsa and Alli will make Marshmallow. Bye!**


	4. The Guard

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okay, again, not enough reviews, I HAD to continue this! By the way, Guess what? On Sunday I went to see The Baggage Claim, and in the theater, THERE WAS A GIANT OLAF STATUE! xD I posed with it and took a picture :3 So, onto the story... enjoy!**

"Okay, now onto the guards." Elsa walked down a hall of our ice castle, to a back door.

"Why do we have a back door?" I asked.

"In case of emergencies."

We walked out the door. The wind was EXTREME. I wiped some blonde and blue hair out of my face.

"Let's try this..." Elsa looked at a pile of snow, coal, sticks, and a carrot. She rose her hand and a snowman was created. Might I say, a little one.

He was not guard material.

"Wow, what is this place?" He gasped. "Hi!" The tiny snowman waved at us.

Elsa was odviously confused. She meant to make a vicious guard not a friendly snowman.

I was the opposite.

"Oh my god, you are SOO cute!" I walked over to him and kneeled down. "What's your name, sweetie?" I asked.

"My name's Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf answered. I squealed and hugged him.

..Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed. "Can we keep him? Please, please, PLEASE!" I jumped up and down.

"..Fine."

"YAY!"

"What's your names?" Olaf asked.

"I'm Alli, and this is my sister, Elsa. She built you." I giggled.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Okay, Olaf. Let me show you around our castle." I took his stick hand and walked him to a room.

"You stay here." I left him in my room with the door open.

"Okay!" He sat on the bed and smiled.

I went to go see Elsa. "Okay, we're ready." She had found a bigger pile of snow, and started over again.

A giant snowman was created. He was huge. I'm not joking. "What should we name him?" I smirked at Elsa. "Marshmallow." She put her hands on her hips.

"Good name."

I went back to my room...

Olaf was gone.

Anna's POV-

I sat in the forest with my new found friend, Kristoff. We were wandering around, trying to find Elsa. I wanted to change directions, but before I could say anything-

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice called out.

It was a male voice.

Suddenly, a snowman came out of nowhere.

It walked up to me.

"Hi!" It smiled.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and kicked his head off. It landed in Kristoff's arms.

"I don't want it!"

"Here!"

"Just put it back with the body!"

I threw the head back onto the body.

"This didn't go well..."

I helped him get his head back on.

"There, now I'm perfect!" He said.

"Not yet..." I picked up his nose and shoved it into his face, but it went right through his head...

"AHH!"

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry!"

"Its so cute... its like a little ittie bittie unicorn- HEY, WAIT! WHOA!"

I shoved his nose back into his face.

"So, who are you?" I asked.

"Hi everyone, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!"

"...Olaf?"

He held his arms out and smiled.

"Thats right! Olaf!" I remembered him. Elsa and I made him as a regular snowman when we were kids.

"And you are?"

"Oh! I'm Anna."

"And who's the funky looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven."

"Yeah, and who's the reindeer?" I realized that he was talking about Kristoff when he talked about the donkey...

"..Sven."

"Oh.. Oh! Make things easier for me."

"Olaf, did Elsa make you?"

"Yeah, and her sister Alli! Why?"

"Do you think you could lead us to her?"

"Yeah why?"

"How does this work?" Kristoff picked off Olaf's arm. "Ow!" The arm slapped him.

"Stop it, Sven! We're trying to focus here." Olaf took back his arm and put in on.

"Okay, but Olaf do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why." Kristoff said. "We need Elsa to bring back summer."

"Oh, summer! I've always wanted to find out about the heat, and all things hot..."

"I guess you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff said.

"Nope!"

**Alrighty, that was a loong chapter! Next chapter, Elsa and Alli will teach Marshmallow to guard. By the way: a shout out to one of my readers! Almost forgot!**

**Guest: Awesome idea! I'll probably use it in one of the future chapters!**

**Okie, 12 reviews for chapter 5! Until tomorrow, bye!**


	5. Guard School

My Dear Snow Queen

**Alright guys, guess what? I posted my first fandub for Frozen! Heres the link: watch?v=smc6Lj8ebGE&list=HL1384995867&feature=mh_lolz Dont judge me im young x3 Alright, heres chapter 5!**

I frowned and walked back to where Elsa was.

"Okay, now let's teach him to guard." She said, looking up at the giant Marshmallow.

"What do we use?"

"I'll create some ice people, and they'll slip on the ice so they'll move toward Marshmallow and he'll fight them. But first they will need ice weapons..."

"Wait! I've got a better idea!" I ran over to a big pile of snow, my icy blue dress flowing behind me. I an armful and ran back to Elsa.

"We should make living snowmen. They'll fight Marshmallow and we'll see how strong he is!"

"Good idea." She created 5 snowmen from they all had ice weapons. One had an ice spear, one had an ice bow and arrow, and the rest had ice swords. They charged at Marshmallow.

He growled and knocked them aside. Their snow weapons flew into Elsa's arms.

"Good, but we'll need more snowmen. More like an army." She looked at a mountain of snow and created an army of snowmen, about 50. They all charged at Marshmallow, climbing up him and shooting at him.

He smashed them with one foot.

"...We're good."

I giggled and we left Marshmallow to guard as night came.

"So these are our rooms... I love them!" I clasped my hands together as I looked at my room. It was made of ice, with a snow blanket, mattress, and pillow.

"It's like laying on a bed of snow!... Literally!" I squealed as I jumped onto my bed. Elsa smiled at me and shook her head.

"Before we hit the sack, we'll need night gowns..." I looked at her and gasped in delight.

She shot ice at me and my dress transformed into a night gown. It was the same icy blue color as my dress, but the long sleeves drooped. My blonde hair was put into a side braid, similar to hers, but mine still had the blue streaks in. And I was never taking them out.

I also had ice slippers. They were adorable with little puffs of snow on top. They were flats, just like my other shoes.

Her outfit changed into the same thing. "Good night." She left for her room.

"Night."

Time passed, and soon it was midnight. I snuck out of my room, and checked to see if Elsa was asleep. All clear.

I quietly stepped up the stairs, and onto the balcony. Looking up at the moon, which shone brightly, I saw figures coming towards the castle. There were many.

"Oh no." It was the guards from the castle. I saw them look up at me, and they pointed. They were miles away, but if they traveled by horse, they would get here faster. "Marshmallow." I yelled from the balcony.

The giant snowman looked up at me.

"Get in fighting position."

**Alright, there was chapter 5! Next chapter will include Anna's POV, and Alli will fight off some guards (Elsa will still be sleeping.) with Marshmallow. Until tomorrow, bye!**


	6. Get In Fighting Positions

My Dear Snow Queen

**Alright, guys! I hope you checked out my fandub! Heres chapter 6!**

I ran downstairs, grabbed an ice sword from a case, and got outside.

"There she is!" The guards shouted. "Its Princess Alli!" Another shouted.

They charged, and I hoisted the surprisingly heavy sword up. Some got through Marshmallow, and ran at me.

I swung my sword and whacked one in the back. He fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Careful, she's out of her mind!"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Princess, we're here to save you and Queen Elsa."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I charged at the guards, and bashed one in the face.

"She's dangerous!"

"Princess, we won't hurt you!"

I ignored their comments.

"GET OUT!"

"But-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed and slammed one of the guards in the face with my fist.

"GET HER!"

I gasped as they all charged at me. One tackled me to the ground, and the others ran into the castle.

"GET OFF ME! OFF! OFF!" I struggled, trying to get out of the guard's arms. Marshmallow growled at this, and picked him off of me. He threw the guard into the forest.

Wait! They were in the castle!

I ran in.

"QUEEN ELSA! COME OUT!" They yelled.

No response.

"I SAID, GET OUT!" I flipped out. Before I knew it, they were all frozen.

"Did I just..." My blood ran cold. I grabbed the frozen guards and threw them into the forest.

I ran to bed.

Anna's POV

We were halfway to the 'ice castle' as Olaf described it.

"Anyone here?" I looked around, my knee rested on the cliff.

Just then I noticed Kristoff wasn't behind me.

I slipped, and yelled "CATCH!"

Kristoff caught me. I giggled. He turned kind of red.

"So, well... Could you describe Elsa and Alli for me?" Kristoff said to me as we followed Olaf to the ice castle.

"Well, Elsa is my sister, but she's also my best friend. I've never met anyone like her. Though, lately she's been shutting me out..." I sighed.

"And Alli?"

"Alli is the sweetest 15 year old you could ever meet. She looks a lot like Elsa, and they are actually more close then Elsa and I." I smiled a bit as I said that.

Silence.

I broke the silence. "So... Olaf are we getting close?"

"I'm pretty sure we are."

Suddenly, I tripped and landed, once again, in Kristoff's arms.

Very close to his face.

"Ehm... um... heh... Oh... I'm, uh, sorry..."

"Heh..."

**Well, there's chapter 6. Next chapter, Elsa will show Alli something their parents wanted her to have when she got to the right age. Until tomorrow, bye!**


	7. Powers Revealed

My Dear Snow Queen

**No comments on chapter 6, but again, I just had to continue! This chapter is a shocker, so get your popcorn ready! Heres chapter 7!**

"Alli...?" Elsa walked out from her room to mine.

"Yes?"

"I know what happened." She looked like she was upset.

"Oh.."

"I didn't freeze them."

"You mean, I did?" My eyes widened.

"Well- um, I need to tell you something." Elsa sighed.

"What is it?"

"Come with me..." We went to the staircase.

She sat me down.

"You...also...have..ice powers.." Elsa choked out.

"WHAT!?"

"Please, Alli! Calm down... I need to show you something.."

"But how did I get these powers?" My heart was beating so fast it almost jumped out of my chest.

"When you were little, I was always with you. Everywhere you went."

"Yes, and?"

"One day, the day after I almost killed Anna accidentally with my powers, I froze you by accident."

I gasped.

"You didn't freeze, though. You were 4, so you didn't really what had happened. I saw a tiny snowflake appear and fade near your heart, and I knew you had my powers now too."

"Alli, you are a Snow Princess. You have powers."

"Then why didn't I need gloves? Why didn't my powers ever reveal themselves?" I questioned.

"Your powers are different from mine. Yours waited for a time to reveal themselves when you needed them most."

She left for her room and came back with something behind her back.

"I need to show you something."

Tears welled in my eyes. It was our parent's charm bracelet that they gave to me when I was a child, but one day a robber broke in and stole it.

"Before our parents died, they wanted me to give you this." Elsa handed it to me.

I started to cry as I handled the bracelet. All I could remember was their death.

"Mother? Father?" I ran under the flaming boards, trying to grab my parents.

We had been in the wrong building at the wrong time. The village was burning down because of a campfire gone wrong.

"Alli, save yourself!" My father yelled from across the room.

My mother tried to run to me but she tripped over a flaming board.

"Heather!" My father yelled.

"Let's go!" Elsa grabbed me and ran out of the building.

The flashback ended.

Elsa hugged me as tears rolled down my cheek.

But before we knew it, there was a knock at the door.

**Alright, theres chapter 7! Next chapter Alli and Elsa have a visitor... wonder who it is? Until tomorrow, bye!**


	8. An Unexpected Visitor

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okay, no one is reviewing this story.. what happened to my reviewers? :3 Okay, onto chapter 8!**

"Go.. go!" Elsa ran to the back door and got out.

I ran to the door.

Oh my god...

"H-Hans?" I nearly stopped breathing.

"Alli! Alli your okay!" He seemed so happy to see me, and hugged me.

"B-but... how.. how did you find me?"

"Alli... I love you."

I gasped.

"But you and Anna... you wanted to get engaged and..." Hans cut me off.

"I don't like her like I like you."

"What?"

Before I could protest, he pressed his lips against mine.

It was perfect.

He ran his fingers through my braid. I pushed him away.

"No, Hans. This isn't right."

"What? But Alli... I love you..."

"I'm sorry Hans. But I'm not who you think i am."

He gasped.

"Huh?"

"I'm a Snow Princess..."

As I said that, tears starting forming in my eyes and little ice crystals appeared, coming out of my fingers and onto Hans' shoulder.

He backed away in shock.

"You.. you're just like her.." Hans muttered under his breath.

"What?" The tears rolled down my cheek.

"You're just like her! You're a monster!"

I covered my mouth and started to cry as the hurtful words came out of his mouth.

"Oh- I'm sorry.. I didn't mean that..."

My sadness turned to anger.

I growled at him and ice flew out of my hands, nearly hitting him.

"I'm a monster, huh? I'M A MONSTER? IS THAT HOW YOU SEE ME?"

"Alli- I didn't mean it.. I swear-" I cut Hans off.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FREEZE YOU LIKE THE OTHERS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Uh oh... Elsa probably heard that...

Hans walked away, tears formed in his eyes.

He had a sad expression, but in his heart anger was building up.

I knew he wanted me- he didn't love me- he was going to capture me if I went with him. Then he would bring me to the village to be tortured.

Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he DOES love me... But I don't know...

"Alli...who was that?"

"Hans."

She gasped.

"I need to tell you a story."

**Hehe, I fibbed. AllixHans came in on this chapter, but he got REJECTED. AllixHans will come back in the dungeon part. Next chapter Elsa will tell Alli a story about Hans, and why she doesn't like him. Btw, heres my youtube channel if you want to see some Frozen fandubs I made: user/kiraiscute1180XD**

**And now, we have the countdown to Frozen :O**

**Erm... today is Monday.. and it comes out on Thursday.. so...**

**3 DAYS! **

**Until tomorrow, bai!**


	9. I Can't Lose You

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okie, I finally got some reviews so yay :3 But heres a little something:**

**Guest: Okay, so I got the date wrong. I'm sorry. But DO NOT ever call me sweetie. I do not like being called that by people I don't know. Its highly offensive to me. I'm sorry I got mad but when people offend me I get mad.**

**Okie, now onto chapter 9.**

"I'm going to tell you a story about Hans."

"Okay..."

I was still hyperventilating from seeing someone at our castle. What if he is in contact with Anna? What if she is coming next? Ugh...

What if Hans comes back with guards?

_Just shut up and listen!_ I yelled at myself in my mind.

"Well, I'm proud of you for not going with him. I know Hans. He isn't who you think he is."

"He..isn't?"

"No. He is evil. Pure evil."

I stopped hyperventilating and looked at her, my mouth gaped wide open.

"He would have kidnapped you and taken you to the guards. They would've trapped you in a dungeon or something..." Elsa paused after that sentence. She looked at me.

"I can't lose you."

She started to cry a bit, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Elsa, I am always going to be your sister. I am always going to be here for you."

"And that is a promise."

After that moment, we headed back to bed with what of the night was left. Actually it was about 2:00 in the morning.

In the morning I unravelled my braid and brushed it with a comb made of ice- and it was actually very useful.

All I could do was hum that little song we sang together. I remember mother would sing it to me before I went to bed.

_"Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky, let it go, let it go, he'll never see me cry." Mother tucked me in. "Good night, my sweet angel." She kissed me on the head._

I came back to reality. "Elsa?"

"Ehm... Elsa?"

Where was Elsa?

I opened the doors to the castle and looked out.

"BOO!"

"AHH!"

Elsa appeared behind me.

Shoot, she loved doing that to me.

"Very funny."

Elsa was dying of laughter.

"I got you so good!"

I turned a bit red for screaming like a little girl.

Elsa walked outside and noticed something..

Hans.

He was coming back.

He was unarmed and alone, but he was coming back.

I grabbed an ice sword.

"No, let me handle this." She walked out to face Hans.

"Please Elsa, be careful..." I started to feel nervous.

"I will."

She walked down the stairs towards him. Hans stopped and got off his horse.

"Elsa, hello." I didn't need to get closer. I could hear that little backstabber from a mile away.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa glared at him.

"Listen. The guards are after you and your sister and they sent me to come get you."

"No. Come any closer and my guard will attack you." She pointed to Marshmallow.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. Just come with me and-" He was cut off..

BY ME.

"I know what you want! You want me, eh? Well, I'll tell you what."

...

" ' .me." I smirked.

"Alli what are you doing?" Elsa seemed ticked off.

I brought out my sword. _Oh yeah, I feel alive. _That was all I could think.

"GET OUT OF HERE! AND DON'T COME BACK!" I screamed. He got on his horse and rode away.

"Alright, now that that is over..."

"Let's go inside."

We walked to the door.

But we didn't know that we were being constantly watched..

**Okay, basically this stuff is to hold up the story until Saturday when I see Frozen. xD Alright guys heres the thing- this story is going to be 20-25 chapters and have a sequel hehe :D Next chapter guards will attack the castle. Until tomorrow, bai! :D**

**BTW FROZEN COMES OUT TOMORROW :D**

**I THINK.**

**BAI :D**


	10. No Guards Allowed

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okie, guys. Frozen came out TODAY YAY! NO spoilers in the reviews please, I'm seeing the movie on Saturday! Heres chapter 10! **

After Elsa closed the door, I started feeling dizzy and sleepy.

"Go to bed." She caught me as I started to fall. I had gotten no sleep the previous night.

She layed me down on my bed and left.

As I fell asleep, I heard the words "ATTACK!".

2 hours later...

"ALLI! ALLI!" I heard my sister crying from the castle.

"What..." Wait. My legs werent on the bed. Someone was holding onto them.

A guard.

They were running away with me.

I gasped.

"ELSA! ELSA! ELSA NO!" I whined.

A guard put his hand over my mouth.

I spit in it.

Struggling, I froze the guy that was holding my mouth shut.

The guards stopped and looked at me.

One screamed and ran away.

Another sighed and grabbed me and dropped me on the hard ice lake.

"How could you monsters? You touch Elsa and you'll get a mouthful of ice!" I growled.

"We were only doing what he ordered us to do." They backed away and Hans approached me.

"You..." I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Ah, Alli. Long time no see."

"Shut up! You came to the castle earlier!"

He turned silent and glared at me.

"Elsa told me you were trouble."

"And that's why you two are going to be contained in a dungeon." He chuckled.

"Listen. I'll make a deal with you." I sighed.

"I'm listening.."

"You take ME to the dungeon, and leave Elsa alone."

"Huh.."

"I say... NO!"

I backed away, surprised by his sudden burst of anger. He started walking towards me.

"Please... please... please.. no..." I choked out.

He raised his fist to hit me-

Someone stopped him.

"Back off of the young-a lady lad!"

It was Oaken!

"And who's going to stop me, old man?"

"ME!" Oaken got loud- no one had ever heard him yell.

He punched Hans in the face. "Run, princess! Run!" Oaken yelled as Hans fell to the ground.

"Thank you!" I smiled and sighed of relief as I started to run.

"ALLI! ALLI!" A familiar voice was calling me.

"Elsa!" I saw a figure near the castle. It was Elsa. She had her arms up, signaling me to come over.

I ran to her and hugged her as tight as she could.

"I-I'm so sorry... I should've called Marshmallow- I shouldn't have let them take you.."

Tears formed in her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm safe now."

**Alright, so tomorrow is Thanksgiving so I won't be making a full chapter. I'll make a shout outs chapter for Thanksgiving at 12:00 at night. By the way, Friday will have an authors note. No full chapters for 2 days- Saturday I PROMISE! I promise because I will have seen the movie. Next full chapter Anna will come to the castle to see Alli and Elsa. Until later, bai guys!**


	11. Shout Outs!

My Dear Snow Queen

**Alright guys, Happy Thanksgiving! I am thankful on this day for ALL of my followers, favoriters, and reviewers. I decided to do shout outs- Not from me, but from our cast!**

"Okay, ehm... Am I holding this right?" Alli looked at the envelope questioningly.

"No." Elsa took the card out of Alli's hand and turned it around.

"Oh, oh! Okay!"

"Our first shout out goes to Person! Thank you for giving my story so many reviews! The kingdom honors you." Alli smiled as she said that sentence.

"Person also makes good ice puns." Kristoff added. Anna giggled.

"Our next shout out is to... 23StellaOrgana!" Elsa smiled. "Thank you for giving our story such positive reviews- I think you are positively AMAZING!"

Anna took out her card. "The next shout out goes to Wormmon456- you support me and my sisters' story all the way through." She winked.

Kristoff grabbed his card from Sven's mouth. Alli pointed into her mouth and made a disgusted face.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "This shout out goes to BabyTooth3. Thanks for being such a good reviewer to us. Sven thanks you too." Kristoff put his arm around Sven's neck and chuckled.

"My turn, my turn!" Olaf grabbed his card from the snow below him. "Our next shout out goes to Yukkifrost. Even though you can't understand the story, I'm very happy that you reviewed our story!"

Hans took his card from his sack's pocket. "This next shout out goes to DoctorAllonsy. You have no idea who happy you made me when you reviewed the story." He smiled.

"Wait, did we run out of cast members?" Alli said. "We have one person left."

"Then, we should just all say it together!" Anna smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Alright!" Elsa smiled.

They all spoke at the same time. "Our final shout out goes to Amethyst Dzarich. Thanks for reviewing our story and we're glad you're reading it!"

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" They all shouted.

**Alright guys, there was our shout outs! I'll make an authors note on Friday about spoilers for the next couple chapters. Until tomorrow, bai!**


	12. Authors Note

My Dear Snow Queen

**Alrighty, heres the Authors note I've been promising you guys. Starting on chapter 11 there WILL be spoilers for the movie. I will add it to the description. **

**I REALLY hope someone will make fanart for my fanfiction, then I can create an Alli of Arendelle youtube account haha :) Later I'm going to put the story on a Google Chrome app AND it will have voices in it. I will have auditions on youtube for Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, etc. **

**By the way, on my youtube channel, kiraiscute1180XD, I do Frozen fandubs! You can download my Party Is Over fandub with either Elsa off or Anna off. You can also dub as Olaf or Kristoff or both on my No Heat Experience dub :3**

**I'll be doing future dubs, MAYBE I'll do a full movie dub! Okay, back onto the story. This story will have 20-25 chapters and a sequel. I'm so excited to see Frozen! I need to buy an Anna wig and try to put my hair in it XD But I'm very excited! I'll release, 5 or less or more chapters tomorrow! Until tomorrow, bai!**


	13. Frozen Heart

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okay, guys! I just got back from seeing Frozen! HECK YEAH IT WAS AMAZING! I'm finishing it tonight, maybe. It will have 20 or 18 chapters. Heres chapter 11!**

_The next day..._

Footsteps. Footsteps up our castle's steps.

I heard voices.

"Upstairs. Now." Elsa said. I ran to where she had told me to go.

There was a knock on the door. It creaked open.

"Elsa?" Anna called out. Oh, I knew she was coming...

"Anna." Elsa smiled, looking down at her from upstairs. "Elsa!"

"It's so great to see you- wow, you look... different.. not the bad different but the good kind!" Anna added.

She started to approach Elsa. Elsa backed away. "Elsa, It can go back to the way it was now! Me and you, best friends, come on!"

Elsa paused.

She looked like she was having a horrible flashback. "..No. No, It can't..."

"Why? Elsa, you're all alone. We used to be best friends."

"I'm not alone."

"What?"

"Alli." Elsa gestured for me to come over.

I stepped out of the shadows.

"Alli..." Anna gasped.

"Alli you can come with me, right?" She started to smile.

"No, no I can't Anna. It cannot be like that."

"Why? Why are YOU shutting me out now?"

I started to breath heavily like Elsa was. Ice rose up beside me.

Anna stepped away. "Oh my gosh..." She said quietly.

"Please, Elsa! Alli! Please! Come with me! It can be like it always used to be!"

"No, it can't!" Elsa fired back.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE IT JUST CAN'T!" She spun around and ice shot out of her chest, hitting Anna in the heart.

"Elsa, calm down." Neither of us had noticed it.

Anna fell to the ground in pain.

"Anna!" A blonde man ran in along with Olaf.

"W-who is this? You know what, whatever. Leave." Elsa sighed.

Marshmallow rose up and threw them out, literally.

My heart was broken. I had just rejected my sister.

**Okay, now onto the next chapter! Hans will attack the castle- as in the movie. I'm gonna write it right now!**


	14. Look Out

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okay, Hans is going to attack the castle in this chapter so it might be short.**

As Anna left, Hans came with guards.

"Marshmallow. Attack." Elsa ordered him to fight.

There were crashes outside. _Boom, crash..._

Two guards managed to get in.

They circled around us.

"Alli. Stay behind me."

"No, Elsa. I'm going to fight with you." I got my powers ready.

One shot at us.

Elsa shot ice at him and just like that, he was stuck to the wall.

Another fired at me.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you!" I shot ice at him and it constantly pushed him, breaking the door to our castle and nearly knocking him off the balcony.

"Dumb guards."

"QUEEN ELSA! PRINCESS ALLI!" Hans ran up to us.

"Go away, Hans!" I growled.

"I'm here to save you!" He grabbed my hand. I pushed him away.

"Alli, please! Just come with me!"

"NO! I AM STAYING WITH ELSA AND THAT IS FINAL!" My scream triggered an avalanche in the castle.

The ice chandelier started to fall.

"ALLI, WATCH OUT!"

"ELSA!" I grabbed her hand and we ran from the avalanche.

Too late.

It hit the ground. The last thing I felt was pain. So much pain...

I blacked out.

**That chapter was short. Next chapter IS LONGGG! It is the dungeon part you have all been waiting for! I will include some songs I wrote for the story in it, like my reprise of Let It Go. Okay, now I'm going to write the next chapter!**


	15. Let It Go

My Dear Snow Queen

**Here is the big dungeon part! Watch out for AllixHans XD Here we go!**

I woke up. _Pain, so much pain..._ Was all I could think.

I was on a rock hard surface.

_No.. no.. no!_ It was the dungeon! "Please no!" Just when things were horrible, I was chained to the floor. My shackles tightened all around my wrist.

I started to cry.

"Alli...?" Hans walked in.

I sniffled.

"No, don't cry! Come here!" He ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Where is Elsa? Where is she? Is she safe?"

"She is in another cell."

"Why would you do this to me, Hans? I thought you loved me..."

"I do! Just... they gave me no choice. It was either lock you up or kill the both of you."

I gasped.

"Don't worry. I love you and I always will." He kissed me on the forehead.

I hesitated.

"What?"

"Wait a minute... This was all you wasn't it? I knew it! You are a lying, dirty, cheating rat!" I growled.

"But, I love you..." He said quietly.

I believed him for a minute.

He starting to laugh.

"Yeah, right!"

"Huh?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Like I'd ever love you! I love Arendelle. I want to rule Arendelle!"

Hans had lied straight to my face.

I started to cry again.

"Cry all you want! First, I got Anna to love me. Now she's going to die so she is useless! Too bad you figured me out, so now I guess I'll have to kill Elsa."

"NO!"

"Yes."

He left, leaving me in a pile of my own tears.

A liar. A cheater. That's all he was. I wiped my tears and started to softly sing. (In the tune of the 2nd verse of Idina Menzel Let It Go, as featured in chapter 3)

_My heart is breaking, why did i do that_

_Nothing is perfect, no its falling all apart_

_I thought I could trust him but no, I was wrong!_

I started to freeze my chains. They were about to break.

_He hasn't seen the last of me, I'm not afraid anymore!_

My chains broke off. I smiled in joy and sang.

_Let it go, Let it go, _

_I'm more mature I swear_

_Let it go, let it go_

_My triumph will be born!_

I broke open the door to the cell and walked out with pride.

_I will stand and I will reign_

_Let the storm rage on_

I paused and looked at the throne room, where I could hear Hans' voice.

_The cold never bothered me anyways._

"Now to break Elsa out. I'm going to fix this, even if I didn't cause it. He hasn't seen the last of me." I ran through the dungeon.

**Okay! That was the dungeon chapter. Once again, Hans got REJECTED. Next chapter is the fight scene and Hans will reveal his true side to Anna, who is about to freeze solid.**

**Until tomorrow, bai!**


	16. Final Fight

My Dear Snow Queen

**OMG! OMG! Heres the big fight scene! Hans is going pure EVILLLLL! When I saw the movie I was in my Anna costume and when he betrayed her I actually turned red with anger and gritted my teeth and started cursing quietly at him. XD Here it is!**

Hans left the room and got to a room where I could hear Anna's voice.

Oh no. Ohhh no...

I ran to the door and put my ear up to it.

She was begging for a kiss from him and told him the story of how Elsa and I accidentally froze her heart.

I looked through a crack in the door. He leaned in to kiss her...

He stopped.

I heard him say something to her.

"Oh, Anna. If only someone loved you."

"What?"

Hans explained his devious plan to rule Arendelle and kill off Elsa in an "accident".

_HE DOES NOT BREAK MY SISTER'S HEART!_ I turned red in fury.

Should I intrude in there? No, I'll wait.

He was coming to the door. I hid in the hall and watched him lock the door and go back to the room he was previously in.

"Idiot." I muttered and went to the door. Before I could freeze the lock and break it, Olaf walked up to me. _I have a plan!_ I thought.

"Olaf, I need you to go save Anna. She is freezing to death in there. Set her a fire and keep her warm."

"I promise!" He unlocked the door with his nose and I watched him help Anna up and make her a fire.

"I'm coming, Elsa." I ran down the hallway, but stopped at the throne room.

Hans was fake crying.

"I tried to save her, but she died right there, in my arms. We at least got to say our marriage vows before she died." Yup, he was faking it.

The Duke of Weselton asked him about Elsa and I.

"Out of treason, I punish Queen Elsa to death. Princess Alli is no monster. She can stay with me." He made his final decision.

_No, no no! Not Elsa! Take me instead! _I cried inside my head.

"What am I doing? I have to get to Elsa!" I ran dungeon.

Hair blowing in my face, I did my best to avoid the guards that were walking around in the dungeon. "ELSA? ELSA ARE YOU IN HERE?" I yelled, hoping for an answer.

"There she is!" A trio of guards yelled. They charged at me.

My temper boiled over. I stomped my foot on the ground, turning it to slippery ice. They slipped and fell.

I froze the 3.

"Don't ever mess with my sister. Ever." I glared at them and stepped over the frozen bodies.

I searched from cell to cell, no Elsa.

"I'll never find her in here..."

All I could do was sit on the ice and look at the charm bracelet my parents gave me when I was little.

_Let it go, let it go, will this ever end? _I sang as I started to cry softly.

"Wait a minute." I started to smile.

"I am the Snow Princess! I'm not just going to let that jerk Hans boss me around, am I? No! I am not! I am going to save my sisters and that is final!"

I ran through the dungeon, singing.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small,_

_and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through! _

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me, _

_I'm free!_

My voice echoed through the dungeon.

_For the first time in forever, I'm finally free to be me!_

_Nothing's in my way!_

I found Elsa's cell.

"...Whoa..." She had broken through the wall! I ran through it and after her.

I was still singing.

"For the first time in forev- OOH!" I fell to the ground as I was smacked in the face by a reindeer.

"Oh, I am so sorry..."

I knew that voice.

It was the guy Anna was with at the castle.

"No, no, its okay. I'm fine." He helped me up.

"You-you know Anna right?"

"Yes. I'm Kristoff. You must be Alli, right?"

"Yeah, but we need to go! Hans lied to me and Anna!"

"Wait, you and Anna?"

"Yes, he pretended to have feelings for the both of us and now Anna is waiting for you-"

I heard her from a mile away.

"She's over there! Go! Kiss her, Kristoff! You're her only hope!"

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"I would love to, but I have to kill Hans." I smirked.

Kristoff rode away on his reindeer.

I saw Hans go up to Elsa, who was a could feet away from me.

"There's nowhere to run, Elsa!" He said.

"What?" She turned around.

"Anna is dead! You killed her!" Hans lied.

"NO!" Elsa collapsed in tears and the snowstorm that was happening stopped, giving Hans the perfect chance to kill her.

"Liar." I growled.

"What are you doing here?" He barked.

"Saving my sister!" I created an ice sword and charged at him. He swung at me and I dodged it with my sword.

"You will not get away with this!" I cried as I swung at him.

"Oh, but I already have!"

Finally, made me surrender.

I just smirked.

"Oh, Hans. Poor, senseless Hans."

"Huh?"

I slammed my sword onto the ice, shattering it.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore..."

I looked at my hands.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Elsa looked at me from the corner of her eye.

I shot ice at him, knocking him away.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Hans charged at me, and before I could attack...

He hit me in the leg. I fell to the ground in pain.

Right as he raised his sword to finish both me and Elsa off, and right as Kristoff was about to save Anna by kissing her...

Anna ran in front of Hans and froze completely solid.

The force that gave off of her when she froze knocked Hans away and onto the ground.

Elsa and I got up.

Tears welled in my eyes.

"ANNA!" I grabbed her frozen body and started to cry, and Elsa did the same.

"It should've been me!" My heart was broken.

Little did I know that something magical was going to happen.

**Okay, there was chapter 14! Long chapter, eh? Told you this was a good, but sad scene. Next chapter something magical happens. By the way, the story is not ending after that chapter. There may be 2-3 more chapters. Alrighty, time for me to make chapter 15!**


	17. All Well Ends Well

My Dear Snow Queen

**Time for chapter 15! Yay! Here we go: lets's see if Anna thaws out...**

"It should've been me!" I screamed and cried while holding onto Anna's frozen body.

I heard Elsa stop crying.

A hand ran through my hair.

"It's going to be okay." Anna- she was thawed out! She was alive!

"ANNA!" I hugged her so tight she kind of couldn't breath.

"Alli-Alli!" She said in a strained voice.

"Oh- oh! Sorry!" I let go, but Anna pulled me back into a hug, and Elsa joined us.

"I thought you were gone." Elsa said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"How did I thaw out?"

"Wait-" Kristoff interrupted us. "True love will thaw out her heart.."

"True love..." Elsa and I both said at the same time. "That was us!" I squealed.

"Hmm... thaw out! That's it!" Elsa looked at me and gestured me to lift my arms.

We thawed out the land and before we knew it, it was summer again!

"Yay!" I jumped up and down.

"Oh, this is the happiest day of my life- which might not be long..." Olaf said as he began to melt.

I didn't even know he was there.

"Hang in there, Olaf." Elsa rebuilt him and created a mini snow cloud so he could live in summer.

As summer came back, we rose in a ship in water.

Hans was at the corner of the ship, about to pass out.

Kristoff started to walk up to him, but Anna stopped him.

"Let me handle this."

She walked up to him and he started to talk.

"B-but... I thought you were dead, and your heart was frozen.." He was cut off by her.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours!" She punched him in the face, knocking him off the ship.

"The student... has become the master." I smiled as Hans fell into the ocean.

"I'm gonna go finish him off! I'll meet you at the castle!" I jumped in the ocean after him.

A bit later, Hans was thrown into a jail in his ship.

"Boys, boys, let me handle him." I opened the jail cell and dragged him out.

"Save me! Please, save me!" He whined.

I took him to the dock and held him by the shirt.

"You are going to turn out like all my dolls I had when I was little..."

He gulped.

"B.t dubs, they're headless now."

"Oh no." Hans squeaked under his breath.

(At the castle)

"Ready?" Elsa looked at me.

"Ready!" We shot ice into the sky, making it snow.

Elsa stomped on the ground, turning it to ice.

Everyone was happy.

Especially me. I was still giving Hans the beating of his life.

He slipped on the ice and fell on his face. I picked him up and looked at him.

"A black eye and a busted nose. Hmm, I'm still not satisfied." I raised my fist to whack him.

"THIS IS FOR BREAKING MY SISTER'S HEART!" I punched him in the face and he once again fell to the ground.

Everyone gathered around the beatdown, laughing and pointing at Hans.

"AND THIS IS FOR TRYING TO KILL MY OTHER SISTER!" I kicked him in the stomach.

"OW! AH! WATCH IT!" He was screaming as I beat him to a pulp.

Anna and Elsa seemed to be enjoying it too.

Anna was on the ground, laughing.

Elsa was laughing so hard she had turned red.

"Kristoff, mind helping me here?" I smirked at Kristoff.

Hans' eyes bulged.

"My pleasure." Kristoff grabbed Hans by the hair and threw him back onto his ship.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" I yelled at the ship. It got away faster than Hans when I was beating him with a large stick.

"Ah, so much joy." I calmed down and clasped my hands together.

"Oh, and guys, tomorrow's my birthday." Anna and Elsa froze.

"WE FORGOT!" They ran into the castle to tell our faculty.

**There was chapter 15! Next chapter is Alli's SWEET 16! And it will be chapter 16! Haha! Funny. I didn't even plan that. Time for me to go write some more!**


	18. Happy Birthday

My Dear Snow Queen

**Alright, here's chapter 16! TIME TO PARTY IT UP BECAUSE IT'S ALLI'S SWEET 16! WOOP!**

It was finally here!

My birthday! I was turning 16!

Lalalallala, brush my hair, get more ink for the blue stripes, try on my new dress..

WAIT NEW DRESS?

I tiptoed to my closet and opened it.

_"For my dear Alli, when you turn your big 16 I want you to wear this. Love, Mother."_

It had been a gift from my mother before she and father died.

I put it on and suprisingly, it fit me.

It was beautiful!

The dress was long and teal. It had short sleeves and a matching teal cloak. On the bottom it had the most gold lace patterns. They were cursive A's.

I looked amazing.

All I could do was wonder who would be at my party and what kind of gifts I'd get... so many things!

_Wow, look at that, the ballroom never looked so, what's the word, bright!_

_Gold A's splattered everywhere in honor of me!_

_No way am I messing this up, everything is perfect!_

_Might run into a wall but I don't care!_

_Might run into a person, I hope they don't care!_

"THE GATES ARE OPEN THE GATES ARE OPEN!"

I ran into the ballroom as villagers crowded around me.

"Happy Birthday, Princess Alli!" They all cheered.

"YAY!" I squealed.

Just then, an unexpected visitor came up to me.

"Happy Birthday."

..It was Hans. I thought we banished him.

"Eh, thank you? Hans what are you doing here?"

"Saying Happy Birthday to the birthday girl."

He gave me a rose.

"...Awkward..." Olaf said from the corner of the room.

"Listen, I know I was a jerk and all, and I'm sorry!"

"As long as you cause no harm..." I looked around the room.

He started to smile.

"I guess you can stay. But as soon as those gates close you must leave."

"Sounds great!" Hans hugged me.

There was a silence between us.

"May I offer you your first dance?"

"Oh.. okay." He spun me around and dipped me.

"Wow, Hans... you really are talented."

"Thank you. Being the youngest of 12 brothers gives you lots of... how do I say it... well, talent."

I giggled.

"You know Hans, you seem like a really nice guy... but why are you so.. villianous?"

"I don't know... I just really wanted attention. Being the youngest I've been shunned all my life."

"Well, Hans. One day you will meet a girl who is perfect for you."

"Oh, I feel like I've already met her."

I blushed a bit.

_Me too, Hans... me too..._

**Alrighty, there is chapter 16! Alli is no longer 15! She is now 16! And I think I feel some more AllixHans coming on. I will make... hmm... 4-6 or 9 more chapters. Next chapter Alli starts feeling love for Hans... let's see how that turns out! Until tomorrow, bai!**


	19. Late Night Stroll

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okay, Heres chapter 17! Looks like Alli is falling for Hans... and he may be the person she's been looking for her whole life.**

That night, after the party was over, I settled down in my bed and played with my music box.

It had been my mother's.

I twisted the lever and a song started to play.

_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door..._

There was a knock on my window.

"What the?" I walked over to my window.

It was Hans. What was he doing here?

I opened the window. "Hello, Hans." I sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I'm sorry I was so horrible to you.. and I thought maybe we can take a little walk and get to know each other better." He smiled.

"Seriously? I mean, really?"

"Oh..fine!" I rolled my eyes and carefully stepped out my window.

He helped me out and we slid down the roof.

We walked down the path that led to the castle.

"So, why are you, ah, here? I banished you.. and... then I beat the stuffing out of you..." I asked.

"Listen, I didn't mean for everything I did."

"Mkay... and?"

"And..."

He sighed.

"Give me a reason.. come on..." I crossed my arms.

"Jeez, you really are Anna's sister..."

Funny how he was trying to ignore the subject.

"Tell me!"

"Fine!"

"I-" Before he could finish, guards started to come out of the doors.

"Princess Alli is missing! I repeat, she is missing!" The chief guard yelled.

"Quick, down here!" I grabbed his arm and jumped off the side of the castle entrance bridge.

We landed on the grass.

Hans was laying on his back, but I was standing up, looking at him.

"Really? Are you that weak?" I smiled.

"No, I just.. didn't expect that." He got up and held my hand.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Listen, I didn't get to finish my sentence."

"What is your sentence then?" I stared at him.

"Alli, we kind of got off in the wrong foot."

"And?"

"And-" Once again, he was cut off. A guard grabbed me. I struggled in his arms, and ice flew everywhere. Hans grabbed the guard and tried pulling him off of me. Another grabbed him.

They dragged me by my nightdress back to the castle.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Hans said as the guard pulled him away.

"Okay..." I sighed as the guard dragged me back to the castle.

**Alright, there was chapter 17! Oh and for my reviewer Person, I would kindly PM you my email if you'd like to send in fanart! I'd very much enjoy that :) Sorry I didn't publish a chapter yesterday. Long story short, I got in a fight with my family.. my bed time is now 9 instead of 11... yeah I hate my life haha. So I'm going to beg my dad to get my bed time back. Next chapter I think I see some AllixHans ooh... maybe he is a good guy? Until tomorrow, bai!**


	20. I Love You Too

My Dear Snow Queen

**Alright, sorry I didn't make a chapter yesterday. I forgot haha. Heres chapter 18!**

All I could remember was my meetup with Hans yesterday.

Was he tricking me?

Or did he really love me?

I decided to wait in the kingdom for him, maybe he'd find me. Maybe we could get to.. . ..

Ugh, those words hurt me when it comes to Hans.

I put on my ice dress that Elsa made for me. "Nothing's impossible..." I whispered.

What was I saying? I didn't really like him, did I? Oh no..

As I made my way down the stairs, Anna spoke to me.

"Going somewhere?" I froze as those words escaped her mouth.

I turned around. "Ah, yeah... heh... to the.. bakers! Yeah!" Okay, I admit, that was a bad alibi.

"Why all dressed up? You have so many dresses and you usually only wear that one on special occasions." Gahh, she was staring into my soul! I hated that look!

I started to run down the stairs. "ALLI!" Anna started to run after me.

I quickly flew through the castle doors, with Anna following me.

Whoops...

I guess I ran too fast, because the whole walkway to the castle was turned to ice.

Anna slipped, giving me the perfect chance to take off.

"SORRY!" I yelled as I ran.

"Princess, princess!" A villager stopped me as I ran.

"Why such the rush?"

"I would love to talk, but I must meet someone!" The villager seemed astonished how fast I ran.

I rushed to the center of the kingdom and found a short dock where the boats would come and sat down.

And waited.

And waited.

He said he would come see me tomorrow, which is today.

I layed down on the dock, watching the sun go down.

Finally, as the sun sunk under the earth, a boat arrived.

"Need help?" A familiar voice rang my ears.

"Hans?" I got up.

"I believe so." Hans smiled.

"Oh, Hans! I've been waiting all day!" I hugged him.

Whoa, that was unexpected..

Also this was unexpected.

I kissed him on the cheek.

He froze.

"Wow..."

"Oh, uh.. sorry.. I, um... got carried away." I struggled with words.

"No, actually, that was...perfect." He smiled.

I smiled back.

"I love you." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you too." I leaned in to kiss him.

"Alli?" Elsa and Anna's jaws dropped.

**Oh my god! Elsa and Anna found out! Oh no! Next chapter Elsa and Anna may or may not do something about this. Until tomorrow, bai!**


	21. Heartbroken

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okay, so now I'm getting hate reviews... lol. Listen, I've made stories before and they got negative reviews, what did I do? Didn't care. Haters gonna hate... ducks gonna duck.. quack. Alright, heres chapter 19! Wow, only 6 chapters left, and by the end of tonight there might only be 3 left!**

My heart fell into pieces.

"What is going on here?" Elsa demanded.

"Your Majesty, I can explain-" Hans started, but he was cut off by Anna.

"Alli, I thought you hated him!" Anna was shocked.

"Yeah, I did.. but feelings change, y'know... and I just.. really felt a connection to him." I gazed into his eyes.

"No." Elsa said, glaring at Hans.

"What?" Tears formed in my eyes.

"No, Allison! You cannot be with him!" She growled.

I gasped and a tear fell down my cheek.

My heart was pounding. There was only one thing left to do- run.

I ran from the scene, tears falling down my face. Yup, I was crying.

"Alli, come back!" Anna and Elsa ran after me.

As soon as I reached the castle, I locked myself in my room. My heart was shattered.

"I thought he was the one.."

Elsa and Anna started knocking on my door violently. "Open up! Open up!" They yelled.

My sadness then turned to anger. I froze the lock on my door so they could never get in.

This was the worst day of my life. Everything was going wrong. And it was my birthday!

I shoved my nightgown on and collapsed onto my bed, weeping. In my anger, I had shattered a picture of Anna, Elsa and I.

My hair stuck onto my face, which in result made me even more angry. I pushed it out of my face with wet hands, drenched with tears. In the process I had wiped out all the blue ink out of my hair.

"My sisters don't care about my feelings. All they care about is being IGNORANT!" I growled as I weeped more.

To my likings, I looked out my window. That's it! I was going to escape the castle. That'll show them.

"I'll show them." I leapt out the window, onto the roof.

Elsa's POV

"The door's jammed!" I cried in a struggle to open my sister's doors.

"Then unlock it!" My sister, Anna pointed out the obvious (as always.).

I ran my bedroom and grabbed a needle I used to sew.

I jammed it in the door.

Nothing happened.

"What the- great! She froze the lock!" I scowled.

"Well played, Alli." Anna groaned.

"Okay, I know what to do. On three, we'll both kick the doors open. Ready?" I sighed.

"Ready when you are." She replied.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

We both kicked the doors open. They opened, to our surprise.

"She's gone!" I gasped.

"Oh no..." Anna cried.

"She must have gone out the window! Get Kristoff! Get the guards!" I watched as Anna ran to go get them.

"I just hope she's okay... wherever she is."

**Okay, that was chapter 19! Ooh, mystery ending. Remember, this story has 25 chapters, then a sequel. Wonder where Alli went.. oh and by the way I spell her name like that because I LIKE IT THAT WAY. *clears throat* Sorry I got a little carried away. I'm going to go write chapter 20, see ya in a couple minutes! **


	22. My Other Half

My Dear Snow Queen

**Okie, here is chapter 20! Btw, love all my positive reviewers :D Especially my reviewers who make ice puns :) haha okay heres the chapter!**

I ran back to the docks, directly to Hans' boat.

"Take me with you." I demanded, trying to catch my breath.

"What?" Hans looked surprised.

"Please, Hans..."

"I thought you hated me.."

"Well, feelings change!"

"Over a day?"

"Yes! Over a day! Now take me with you!" I begged.

My heart was racing. Running in a nightgown was certainly a bad idea.

Hans froze for a second, odviously thinking about it.

"...Fine!"

"Yay!" I hopped in the boat.

"But we have to leave... now." He stated.

"Okay, okay! I get it it's now or never, now get in!" I gestured for him to get in the boat.

He sighed and stepped into the boat. To my surprise, he threw me the oar.

"Steer it yourself, princess."

"Such a gentleman." I said sarcastically.

Steering a boat was much harder than I thought it would be. It took a lot of power and strength...

Good thing I had both of those!

"So... feelings really do change that quick?" Hans smirked.

"Sure..." I said in a strained voice as I rotated the oars in and out of the water.

"How?"

I stopped.

"Well, let's see this from my point of view. One minute I'm beating a guy senseless, now i'm in love with him. Easy. Do the math."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well your point of view isn't very good."

"Speak for yourself!" I saw a dock in the distance.

"We're almost here!"

"Then get paddling!"

We finally got to the dock, and Hans held my hand the entire way to the castle.

When the villagers saw me, they instantly bowed.

"Princess Allison of Arendelle! She is here!" Some whispered.

"Ignore them." He took me into the castle and sat me down.

"So, here's when we get to know eachother better. Exactly how did your parents die?"

I froze.

"Sorry, that was a bad question."

"No, no. I'll tell you."

He nodded and sat back farther in his chair.

"When I was 5, my parents died in a fire- wait! I've been getting that wrong all this time! That was just a dream I had. I'm really bad with flashbacks. Now I remember- here's what happened."

I sighed. "When I was 12, and Anna was 15, and Elsa was 18-"

"I get it, you were all younger. Now get onto the story!" He chuckled.

"Well, our parents decided to leave the castle for two weeks. A couple days later, their ship sunk during a storm. My sisters and I- we were devastated. I never got to say goodbye. The hard part is- only Anna and I attended the funeral... Elsa never came. She locked herself in her room like she always used to do..." A tear formed in my eye.

Hans pulled me into a hug. I just smiled and wrapped my arms around him in return.

"Wait- you have 12 older brothers, right?"

"Yeah! Do you want to meet them by any chance?" He smirked.

"Sure!" We got up and ran upstairs.

I felt as if I had found my other half.

If only I knew what was going on in Arendelle...

**Okie, there was chapter 20! Ooh, shocker! She ran away! We'll have to see what happens in the next chapter. I'm not giving any spoilers xD Until tomorrow, bai!**


	23. Love At A Couple Sights

My Dear Snow Queen

**Last chapter was fun writing, now its time for chapter 21! Only 4 chapters left! Alright, heres the chapter!**

Elsa's POV

Kristoff, Anna and I ran to the dock, guards following us.

"They've been here." Kristoff kneeled down and picked up the rope that Alli and Hans had left behind while leaving.

"Where do you think they went?" I was confused. Why would she run away to be with a guy?

"Probably the South Aisles- that is the place where Hans lives." Anna sighed.

"Then we need to go there." Kristoff left to go get us a boat.

He came back, holding it over his head. As Anna and I backed away, I could see her staring at his muscles.

Was I the only mature woman here?

Kristoff placed it in the water and tied it to the dock. "Get in." He pointed to the boat.

First, I stepped in. Finally, after a long time of staring at Kristoff, Anna got in.

We all were in the boat after a few minutes, excluding the guards. They took a separate boat.

"Alli is not going to like me after this." I growled.

Alli's POV

Hans and I walked upstairs, holding hands. I rest my head on his shoulder as we walked into a room.

"Well, here they are, all 12 of them!" Hans said, smiling.

I looked away from him, and my gaze turned to 12 men in the room.

"...Wow." That was all I could say.

"Aww, look! Little Hans brought home a girl!" One said.

Hans glared at him. "Very funny, Harold." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Harold! Give him a chance for once! All you ever do is tease him!" Another brother crossed his arms.

"That is Sal."

"Wait, that isn't any other girl! That's Princess Alli of Arendelle!" One of them shouted.

"It's rude to call her by her short name, Micheal." Sal snorted.

"Oh, no! It's okay. I prefer Alli over Allison because, well, it just doesn't fit me!" I giggled.

"Wait, you are Princess of Arendelle?" Harold gasped.

They all bowed to me.

"Huh... now I see the resemblance." I smirked.

"Shut up." Hans playfully pushed me away.

"No, you shut up!" I shoved him away, laughing.

We left the room, still shoving each other. "You must be Princess of Arendelle." A lady's voice said from behind me.

"Oh, Alli, this is my mother." Hans introduced us.

"Very nice to meet you. You can call me Alli or Allison, either one." I shook the Queen's hand.

"Would you like me to get you a change of clothes?" She smiled. I noticed the resemblance between Hans and his mother. Same hair color, same eye color..

"Oh, yes. Thank you." I curtsied.

She took me into a room, and showed me a few dresses. One was blue and of course, to my likings, short sleeved with a long clear train that flowed out the back, and another was long and white with ruffles and sparkles.

Guess which one I picked.

No, guess. Guess!

Okay, I think we all know which one- the blue one! Duh!

I left to another room to get dressed. When I got back to see Hans, his mouth gaped open.

"You look, wow..." He smiled.

"Thank you. I see why you're speechless." I giggled.

"You know, you look just Elsa."

"Thank you. It's a blessing."

"Like your powers? Have you gotten them under control?" He made me realize that I forgot about my powers.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot.. uhm.. by any chance do you have gloves? I haven't really mastered getting them under control when I'm excited."

"Sure. Go ask my mother." I left to go see the Queen in the room I had saw her in earlier.

"Excuse me, your majesty?"

"Yes?" The Queen smiled.

"Do you by any chance... have any gloves that I can wear?" I hoped I had played that off well.

"Sure! Why?" She questioned.

_Just tell her._ The voice in my head kept saying that.

"I-I... I have ice powers..." I blurted out.

The Queen dropped everything she was holding.

Right before she could say anything, Hans ran in the room.

"Mother... hello. Ah, please don't freak out..." He held onto my arm, afraid she would send guards to take me away.

"Has she ever.. hurt anyone with them?"

"What? No! She doesn't have an evil bone in her body!" Hans crossed his arms.

The Queen stared at him, which made him look uncomfortable.

"Oh, fine! So, she kind of accidentally froze her sister's heart with the help of her sister Elsa but it was an accident! Then I made it worse by not kissing Princess Anna and then I tried to kill Elsa and-"

"Stop right there." His mother cut him off.

I hid behind Hans, afraid she would take me away.

She sighed. "Since you two are clearly in love, I won't do anything except get you some gloves, missy."

"Thank you so much!" I smiled and jumped up and down.

She brought me back gloves. I frantically put them on and smiled at Hans.

Just as we exited the castle to take a stroll, two boats arrived at the dock.

**Wonder who it is at the dock. Naw, you all know who it is! Next chapter will be very emotional for Elsa and Anna. Until tomorrow, bai!**


	24. Safe and Sound

My Dear Snow Queen

**Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 21! Alright, heres chapter 22!**

"Oh no." I muttered under my breath as the boat arrived.

It was my family and the guards. They turned to me and ran towards me.

"Alli, run! I'll hold off the guards!" Hans yelled as he pulled out a sword. I ran as fast as I could, trying not to trip on my dress.

My heart was beating so fast I could hardly breath.

There was only one thing I could do.

I grabbed my glove off and shot ice at the guards chasing after me. They slipped and fell.

But all of a sudden...

My glove blew out of my hand.

Into the river...

I quickly ran over and tried grabbing it, but it started to float underwater.

"Alli! Come here! We won't hurt you!" My sisters yelled, running toward me. I caught Hans glance at me with a worried look on his face. He was too far away to stop them.

I had to do something...

My last resort was going to be jump, but I didn't want to get my new dress wet.

But now I was onto my last resort, so...

I jumped into the water. On the way underwater I was able to grab my glove, but then I realized I was drowning.

_I can't swim! I can't swim! _I was panicking, flailing my arms everywhere, and trying to get up to the dock.

It was no use, I couldn't swim. All I could do was accept my fate.

Elsa's POV

That was it.. she was gone.

_No, no she is not gone... I'll just dive in there and save her!_ I got ready to jump into the water after her, but Anna stopped me.

"It's no use, Elsa. We'll send a guard in after her." She yelled to a guard and he immediately jumped in after Alli.

(A couple hours later, in Arendelle)

Anna and I sat down in the throne room, scared and worried about our sister.

The guards entered.

"I'm sorry, my Queen. She is gone. We could not find her, she had sunk too deep into the water. We're very sorry for your loss." He bowed his head.

"What?" Anna and I screamed at the same time. Tears started streaming down my face.

"She's not gone! You didn't look hard enough!" I started breathing heavily.

"We're sorry, your Highness." They left the room.

Anna started weeping so loud, I think the whole kingdom could hear it.

"She's actually gone!" She said quietly between tears.

Alli's POV

_Am I alive? Where am I? Is this heaven?_ I woke up to see a white room, and I was laying down on a small bed.

"You're alive!" I heard Hans' voice next to me. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed I was laying on. He sighed in relief.

"W-what happened?"I noticed both my gloves were back on.

"You were about to drown, so I quickly dove in and saved you." He smiled.

"Oh, Hans.. I never thought I'd say this- you're my hero." I kissed him on the cheek.

He froze for a second, odviously surprised by the kiss, but then returned to reality and looked down at me with a happy expression.

I got out of the bed and sighed. "Hans..."

"Yes?"

"I must go back to Arendelle."

"What, why? Aren't you happy here?" Hans frowned.

"My sisters are worrying about me. I must leave, Hans."

"Okay, I'm not going to stop you. I'll escort you back in the morning." He sighed and walked up to me.

"Thanks for all your trouble." I smiled and kissed him.

"Its all worth it with you." He held my hand.

**Alright, there was chapter 22! Next chapter Alli has to go back to Arendelle. Thanks for all your reviews, they make me happy! I'm having a great day since my school is closed due to icy roads tomorrow (actually today since its 12). Until tomorrow, bai!**


	25. Stop the Funeral

My Dear Snow Queen

**Last chapter was pretty emotional for Elsa and Anna, but now we're onto chapter 23! Two chapters to go! Alright, heres chapter 23!**

In the morning, we left for Arendelle. I hoped my sisters didn't think I was dead. My arrival would scare them.

I started to daydream.

_I was in an ice castle of my own. Alone, happy, and free... Nothing could be better. Suddenly, the door to my castle opened. "Alli?" It was Hans. He looked at me, odviously scared. "Hans, please... stay away. I'm a monster." I started to walk up the stairs, trying to get away from him. "Alli, please. Come back. I miss you." He walked up to me, and in response, I backed away. "Please, I don't want to hurt you like the others..." I cried, nearly tripping over my dress. "You're all alone. I need you." Hans grabbed my hand as I started to walk onto the balcony. "Hans, I may be alone, but I'm free. I won't hurt anyone here. Just leave and be happy." I sighed. "But.. you don't know..." He started to look nervous. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You kind of... well, remember when Elsa accidentally froze Arendelle?" He stopped me from walking away. "Yes...?" I started to get nervous. "You.. kind of did the same thing.." Hans said quietly. "What? No, no, no no no!"_

The daydream ended.

"No...no...no...no..." I noticed I was saying that during my dream.

Someone nudged me in the side.

"Hans...?" I came back to reality.

"Yes? We're here. You started to doze off." He laughed.

"Oh! Did I drool?" I gasped.

"No, but it's time to go tell your sisters you are alive. Go!" Hans helped me up.

"I'll see you later?" I looked back at him and smiled.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Bye!"

My legs went as fast as they could as I ran into the castle. Everyone I passed as I ran gasped. Some muttered "Shes back! The Princess is back from the dead!".

"Coming through! Sorry! Excuse me!" I yelled as I crashed through the castle doors.

"ELSA! ANNA!"

"Hello..?" The castle was empty.

My heart fell.

"Hello? Anyone?" I noticed a note on a table.

It read, _Princess Allison's funeral, Monday, December 9th 3:00 pm_

That was today! That was right now! I needed to stop this funeral!

"Okay... place.. where is the funeral being held?" I looked on the back of the note.

"The Northern Cemetery."

That place was somewhere in the kingdom.. near the baker's shop.

My dress flowed behind me as I ran, and I think a couple villagers tripped over the train.

"Hans! Hans!" On my way I stopped by the dock. Hans was still there. He saw I was out of breath from running so fast.

"What is going on? Aren't your sisters there?" He asked.

"Hans, I need you! The kingdom is holding a funeral for me right now! Lets go!" I grabbed his hand and started running to my destination.

(A couple minutes later)

"We're here!" Hans and I arrived at the cemetary. We looked over to see my funeral.

I saw my sisters dressed in black near a gravestone that read "Here lies Princess Allison Carver of Arendelle." Then my birthday and my "death date".

"Lets go!" Hans and I rushed over to where my sisters and a crowd of people were.

"STOP!" I yelled.

Everyone turned around in surprise. "ALLI?" Anna and Elsa gasped and dropped their tissues.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Everyone shouted at one time.

"Yes, I'm alive! I never died! I almost did though, but this amazing man saved me.." I looked at Hans.

"Him? Really? You have got to be joking." Anna snapped out of her fascination that I was alive, but Elsa was still standing there with her mouth wide open.

"Sisters, villagers, friends, now that we're past the fact that I am NOT dead, I need to say something-" I started to say something, but Hans stopped me.

"Alli, first, I need to ask you something." He kneeled down.

**O.M.G. Cliffhanger! Wonder why Hans kneeled down..? I'm gonna write the next chapter in a couple minutes, so until then, bai!**


	26. Proposal

My Dear Snow Queen

**Oh my god.. ALRIGHT HERES A SPOILER FOR THIS CHAPTER! I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE OR I'M GONNA BURST! YOU'VE ALL GUESSED IT- HANS WILL... P-P-P-.. ahh... you will just have to read and see! Alright, heres chapter 24!**

Hans got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

I covered my mouth in surprise.

"Princess Allison of Arendelle, will you.. marry me?" He smiled.

I was astonished. _What do I say? _My heart was racing.

Anna and Elsa actually smirked at me, looked at each other, looked back at me, and nodded.

"I say.. yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I cried out.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

I kissed Hans. Right on the lips. He accepted the kiss and slipped the ring on my finger.

"Elsa?" I looked back at my sister with big eyes.

She sighed and looked at me with a smile.

"Well, odviously Hans isn't as bad as I thought he was. I will bless your marriage." Elsa giggled as I ran over to her and hugged her.

"So, when should we have the wedding?" Hans asked.

"Hmm, I'll need time for a hairstyle, dress, food, and decorations for the party. So I'd say 16 days." I clasped my hands together.

My fiance laughed and ran over to me. Anna looked at him from behind Elsa. She gave him an "I would like an apology for what you did to me" look.

"Oh! Anna, I'm very sorry for what I did to you. Tricking you.. leaving you to die... that was not right of me."

"Thank you." Anna smiled.

"Oh, this is the best day ever!" I giggled.

And it really was!

**Okay, that was chapter 24! Next chapter is the last chapter until the sequel which will come out on Friday. Until tomorrow, bai!**


	27. Epilouge

My Dear Snow Queen

** . . .married. :OO IM SO PROUD OF HER! Here is the last chapter of this story until Friday when the sequel "The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway" comes out. Here it is, the last chapter!**

Well, in the end of my happy story, everything worked out.

Even for Hans. And that was just unexpected. It actually turns out he isn't really the bad guy, he just needed someone who **actually** felt his pain. I was the youngest of 3, he was the youngest of 13... its a difference by ten.

Hans proposed to me and I said yes. All my reviewers that would like to participate, I will make you apart of the wedding. Just post a review saying your Pen Name and that you would like to participate. I will pick a Maid of Honor and a flower girl. (Sorry Anna and Elsa. Maybe next time. Hehe)

Don't judge me on how young I am for getting married. You all are in 2013, im not. I'm in like, the 1800s... okay my friend (the author of this story) is still getting details. I'm practically middle aged since a lot of people die young in this time...

Onto some other things now... :D

Anna and Kristoff are getting married, and the 3rd chapter of my story will be their marriage! I'm the flower girl, but I am not using flowers. I am using ice! Sure its dangerous, but I'll try not to point my powers at people!

Elsa is happy to be loved by the kingdom, and still lives in the castle with us. Our ice castle kind of got destroyed by.. anonymous... people... Hans...

If you guys are asking for the date of my wedding...

ITS ON CHRISTMAS :D

I have learned to trust Hans and he has really shown a good side to me. Whenever I see him he smiles at me. By the way, he did get punished by his brothers for what he did before- they locked him out of the castle and made him sleep on the streets. Like, for a day.

Thanks for 80 reviews on this story. My friend (again the author of this story) makes other OCs whom she has not debuted yet, and I know them. The OCs she has made have been around for about, since November 2012. If you are really a Disney fanatic then you know what movie they are for, because again, the movie came out last November.

Thanks, and see you guys on Friday!

***sniffles* That was the last chapter of this story.. but there will be a sequel. You'll all love the plot of the next story, even though its kinda like the movie but with a different beginning and end. The middle is kind of changed... except the story is mostly Alli and Hans. Until Friday, bai!**


	28. SEQUEL NOW OUT!

My Dear Snow Queen

**Hey guys, I made this to tell you all that the sequel to this story is now out. It is called The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway. Check it out! Bai!**


End file.
